


Presents from the Poison-Hearted

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Bloodplay, Collars, Collecting Tears, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consent Issues, Control Issues, Cruelty, Crying, Cutting, Dominant Hux, Emperor Hux, Fear, Force-suppressing collar, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hux rules with fear but pretends that he doesn't, Knifeplay, Knives, Leashes, M/M, No Aftercare, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slave Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tears, The Force, Threats, Threats of Violence, Thrones, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, dangerous sex, hux's idea of dirty talk is scary, just a lot of major liberties taken, major liberties taken with Force bonds, mention of the Knights of Ren, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for rianofski for the May 2016 Kylux Fic Exchange. I combined elements from these two prompts:</p><p>"Hux has a force dampening collar designed especially for Ren, takes advantage of his new power to be even more of an asshole than usual."<br/>+<br/>"Emperor Hux's first move after taking control is to remind Kylo Ren where his place is, to ensure that he won't meet with any resistance in ruling."</p><p>I also incorporated the interests of marking, dangerous sex, and playing up the hateship. Things got...pretty dark.</p><p>Rianofski, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents from the Poison-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfortunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunette/gifts).



It had never occurred to Emperor Hux that another moment in his life would make him feel more powerful than his coronation ceremony. However, the raw power that coursed through his veins each time that he beheld the custom-made collar wrapping the length of the soft, white throat of his favorite acquisition certainly rivaled that of the day that the golden crown of laurel leaves had been placed atop his fiery hair. 

The dark head before him was bowed in shame: wide, shining eyes and quivering, full lips behind a curtain of unkempt ebony curls. Hux’s lips twitched upward in a faint smile. “Perfect,” he said, stroking over the collar’s clasp with tentative fingers.

A soft whimper came from the man who had once been known as Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, a man who had once been held in the highest esteem of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Hux nearly scoffed aloud at the thought, but tempered himself. Instead, he brought a gloved hand under Ren’s chin to tip his face up and behold his naked humiliation.

Ren’s watering eyes met Hux’s defiantly. If Hux thought about it, which he was known to do on occasion, one of his favorite things about Ren was his eyes—unable to control their expressive nature, Ren’s eyes betrayed him at every turn, chronicling his every emotion, his every hurt, like a well-kept ledger, laid open before Hux for his reference and consumption. 

It was equally delicious every time.

At that very moment, holding the broken gaze of the husk of one of the most powerful Force users before him, Hux was nearly overcome—he’d imagined this moment many times, and for many years, but he never knew that it would actually be his.

Now that Ren belonged to him, body, mind, and soul—and had for some time—Hux still found himself wanting to wrap these moments up in delicate tissue paper and bury them somewhere secret, where he could hoard and cherish them for all eternity. 

After all, it was hardly an easily surmountable feat to have Kylo Ren kneeling, knees constantly sore and scabbed over, powerless and nearly entirely unclothed (save for a pair of tight black shorts that covered less than most regulation undergarments, the pink scar from Hux’s brand right between his shoulder blades, and a pair of gold studs adorning his lovely, pert nipples) in submission at one’s feet.

Yet Hux had managed. 

“Well then,” said Hux, affixing a delicate gold chain to the collar. He gave it a sharp tug, causing Ren to jerk forward onto his hands. The muscles in Ren’s back rippled like the surface of a lake in a storm; Hux was powerless to the beginnings of arousal coiling in his groin.

Allowing himself a small smile, Hux pulled an empty vial from within his robes and brandished it before Ren. “Don’t forget, if you need to cry...do so. I am constantly looking to add to the collection,” he sneered.

Ren lowered his eyes, a fetching deep pink coloring his cheeks. It gave Hux a nearly orgasmic sense of satisfaction when he could clearly see Ren fighting against himself, using every ounce of his non-supernatural willpower not to give in to his urges, not to break down. Hux loved what a fighter his pet could be: it served as a reminder of the strength that he had subdued and kept as his own. 

“Come, boy,” he commanded, standing and pulling the chain as he strode imperiously towards the door that stood between his personal quarters and the corridors of his kingdom. 

Hux tossed his freshly pressed, cream-colored cape to the side before pushing the opulent door open and beginning his long, luxurious strut through the halls, Ren crawling obediently behind him, eyes cast down, resigned to his current state. 

The troopers lining the hall stood unmoving at attention, but Hux knew that all of their eyes were on Ren, the perfect embodiment of a fall from grace, whose knees were due to be bleeding any moment now, leaving slippery red trails on the polished white marbled surface in his wake.

Once they crossed the threshold into the throne room, Hux did his very best to conceal his glee as he paraded Ren across the luxurious crimson carpet (its color stained darker in certain areas with Ren’s blood) before his entire kneeling court and council. The raw, unadulterated power was un unparalleled feeling, an intoxicating rush of blood to Hux’s head, one that he craved to the point of addiction day after day.

Once he was seated, with Ren kneeling at his side like the tamed beast that he had made him, Hux entertained conversations with his council and, sometimes, with his people. It was of the most profound importance to him that there be as little discord in his empire as possible, and as someone who had spilled blood and sacrificed much to ascend the hierarchy, he knew that listening to and considering their suggestions was paramount to maintaining order and avoiding chaos.

He also knew that there were few disturbances that couldn’t be quieted easily by a small army of force-sensitive assassins. Bound eternally to Kylo Ren by the darker machinations of the Force, the Knights of Ren had no choice but to remain nearby, operating at Hux’s behest so long as he held the leash to Ren’s collar. At this development, Hux had finally understood and embraced the long-professed mystic beauty of the Force. 

All day long, as Hux considered affairs of both great and little importance, he clutched Ren’s leash in his immaculate white-gloved hand. Ren stayed by his side, silent and obedient, his glassy eyes devoid of all but acceptance as he endured.

When the last subject that Hux would deign to hear had been heard, Hux rose, yanking roughly on Ren’s chain as the masses bowed before him. Ren crawled behind him, his breath hitching occasionally with the discomfort of crawling on torn up knees. 

Hux’s blood sang, still basking in the sheer power of the day, heightened by the small, pitiful sounds of Ren’s pain—the most puissant aphrodisiacs. He strode through the halls with purpose, his pace quickening as he approached his quarters, heating at the thought of having Ren behind closed doors.

After what had seemed like an interminable walk, Hux was finally pulling his most prized possession into his rooms, leading him all the way to his his sumptuous four-poster bed, adorned with the finest linens in the galaxy. Hux vibrated, barely able to restrain himself as he released the leash.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered, reaching up to undo the clasp of his cloak, shrugging it off and hanging it in his large closet. 

“Like this?” came Ren’s quiet mumble. Hux turned, blood filling his cock as he regarded Ren on all fours, dark blood from his raw knees seeping onto the white bedspread like ink on a blotter. The most delectable detail, however, was the incomparable vision of Ren’s half-hard cock hanging between his legs, pressing against the fabric of his shorts. 

“Exactly like that,” said Hux, stalking over to his prey, and he could have sworn that he saw Ren’s entire body go rigid with gooseflesh as Hux moved behind him, out of his line of sight. 

“Of course you’ve gotten hard after an entire day of being on display,” said Hux disgustedly as he extracted a small bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and placed it on the bed next to Ren. He took his time undressing himself, reaching within the pockets of his jacket for his empty vial, which joined the lubricant on the bed. As he slowly slid his pants down, he paused to remove the knife from the sheath he had strapped to this thigh, the _snickt_ of the sharp blade pulled from the holster slicing through the air and forcing the hair on the back of Ren’s neck to stand.

Hux took a moment to appreciate what was laid before him, the tremulous bounty that was his for the taking, and the taking, over and over, forever at his mercy…like he had always wanted. The most powerful creature in the First Order was reduced to a shaking mess of arousal, marked just for Hux by the brand on his back and the studs through his nipples, subdued by his mystical collar. Better yet, this beacon of dark power would never say no to Hux’s touches, no matter which form they took…and Ren had quickly learned that Hux’s affection was often indistinguishable from his wrath.

Hux dragged Ren’s shorts down muscular thighs at a glacial pace, breathing hard at each inch of full, plush bum that was revealed. When he finally kneaded Ren’s cheeks apart, Hux couldn’t suppress his grin at the sound of Ren exhaling unevenly. His prize loved this, lived for this, and would endure countless hours of abuse in order to get to it. 

Hux grabbed the empty vial and leaned forward to nudge it between Ren’s fingers, which curled and uncurled in anticipatory anxiety. 

“You know what to do with this,” whispered Hux harshly in Ren’s ear, allowing his fingers to graze the top of Ren’s hand a little longer than he would have usually, relishing Ren’s sigh. 

He took his time preparing Ren, spreading him wide, making sure to rub the small of Ren’s back while he wriggled three well-slicked fingers inside of him, to run his hands up and down Ren’s trembling thighs as he spread his fingers, stretching him like he was searching for a breaking point. 

“H-h-ah,“ gasped Ren, unintelligibly, coming down on his elbows, his knuckles white around the empty vial, rocking his hips back desperately.

Fueled by Ren’s pathetic desperation, Hux grabbed the mound of Hux’s ass cheek roughly, squeezing it warningly, pushing back against him to stop his movements. With a little whimper, Ren’s hips stopped, and Hux released his hold on Ren’s flesh and reached for his knife. 

He pressed the cool, flat side of the blade against Ren’s inner thigh, earning him a violent full-body shudder and a shocked gasp. Hux bit his lip, slowly moving the knife higher, until it was in the crease of Ren’s groin.

“You control nothing, boy,” hissed Hux, pressing the blade harder against his flesh. “You are not powerful, and you will not move unless I tell you to move, understood?”

The noise that escaped Ren’s lips was akin to a sob. With a quick flick of his wrist, Hux had pressed the sharp side of the blade against Ren’s sensitive skin, slicing slowly and shallowly down his inner thigh. He pressed his fingers deeper into Ren as a lovely, dark red slit bloomed in the wake of the blade, causing Ren to fling his head back and cry out. Hux’s heart skipped a beat, knowing that the first tears of the night were not far from his grasp. 

“Understood?” repeated Hux, breathing hard. In one swift move, he pulled the knife away from Ren’s thigh and sat up to press it against the sensitive flesh of his quivering flanks. 

“Understood, sir!” cried Ren, his muscles clamping down around Hux’s fingers. 

“Good boy,” said Hux, withdrawing his fingers too quickly. He took a moment to marvel at the way Ren’s asshole gaped, clenching down around nothing, as he slicked himself up. 

Hux gazed down at the smattering of freckles across the expanse of creamy flesh of Ren’s shoulders, scorched indelibly with his own name, as he slid into his soft, wet heat. He reached down to pull on Ren’s golden leash, forcing his head back and exposing his throat.

“You love this, don’t you, Ren?” asked Hux breathily, his free hand roaming down to Ren’s chest to pinch at his pierced nipples. “Getting fucked into oblivion after a day of undivided attention. You were made for this.”

“Yes, ah, yes! I love it sir,” Ren bit out, his voice straining as Hux slammed his hips into him over and over, one hand pulling on the chain while the other explored Ren’s exquisite body. 

The arousal hung thick in the air between as the sounds of Hux’s grunts and Ren’s strangled sobs and moans filled the room. Hux wondered fleetingly how much more intense things might have felt if Ren had full command of his grip on the Force, a useless thought.

Hux leaned over Ren menacingly, pushing down on the raised skin of the brand to force his chest onto the bed as he fucked him, heat rising just under his skin, his perfectly coiffed hair coming undone and hanging in his eyes. 

“Ooh, ha-harder, sir,” begged Ren, his eyes rolling back in his head at the change in angle, his fingers clinging desperately to the empty vial and the bedspread.

This was exactly the way Hux had hoped Ren would be today, a glutton for punishment, one who desired to be used in the most obscene ways in the galaxy. 

Lost in the oblivion of his passion for his ultimate conquest, Hux slowed his pace, prolonging his thrusts, sliding entirely out of Ren before sliding back in, wanting to record every sweet choked gasp and pitiable moan from Ren’s lips as they pushed him closer and closer to his release.

“Your desires mean nothing to me,” whispered Hux, abandoning the leash to fist Ren’s soft curls, pulling his head so far back that Ren had to balance himself on his elbows. Feverishly pressing his knife against the burning skin of Ren’s exposed neck, Hux murmured, “I could slit your throat right now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything but thank me before you bled to death.”

At that, Ren squirmed frantically, his sinful lips parted beautifully in a moan as he desperately gyrated his hips back on Hux.

Hux inhaled deeply, Ren’s arousal and fear mingling with the scent of his perspiration, and it was nearly too much. Applying more pressure to the knife at Ren’s throat, Hux’s lips brushed against the shell of Ren’s ear. “I’m going to do it,” he whispered, pressing the knife harder into Ren’s flesh. “I’m going to cut you open, tear you apart--“

Hux didn’t get to finish his threat before Ren let out a wail loud enough to wake the dead and convulsed with the force of his orgasm, hot tears flowing from his eyes as he came in copious, thick spurts onto the bloodstained bedspread. 

With a deep groan, Hux pushed Ren’s long hair off of the nape of his neck, revealing the unmarred flesh beneath, and sank his teeth into Ren’s neck as he thrust into him roughly again and again, mind whiting out and body going rigid as waves of brutal ecstasy washed over him, brought forth by the metallic taste of Ren’s blood in his mouth.

As they lay on the bed, Hux panting hard and Ren gasping and sobbing in the aftermath of his orgasm, Hux grabbed the vial from Ren’s sweaty hand and brought it to Ren’s face. 

“You didn’t remember,” snapped Hux, pushing Ren’s hair off his puffy face to watch each tear roll languorously into the bottle, sliding down against the glass like rain against a window, gathering together in a puddle of tangible evidence of his control over Ren. 

Ren reached up and gently encircled Hux’s forearm with his long fingers, something he often tried after sex, poor touch-starved bastard that he was. 

Hux looked pointedly from Ren’s hand to his face, irritated by the gesture. He wanted to say, “I could have killed you just then, you know. Don’t make me regret my decision to keep you alive.”

However, he decided not to say anything and to let his touch-starved prize have the moment as he scavenged the last few droplets for his menagerie of Ren’s tears. It would take a few more sessions, yes, but soon Hux was confident that his collection would be large enough for them both to bathe in. 

What a lovely day that would be.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is taken from this eponymous Cradle of Filth [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0ZUUtC3tGU), which I listened to over and over as I wrote this. A sampling of inspirational lyrics:
> 
>  
> 
> _Perverting Virtue_  
>  Enslaving grace/  
> Behind the glittering mask of pride/  
> Saving face finding thorns to pierce His side/  
> Desire, the fire/  
> Spread hell throughout my soul/  
> And higher the wire/  
> The more I sought control...
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hey at my Kylux [Tumblr](http://kyluxnightmare.tumblr.com) and/or my main multifandom horror [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
